


City Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animals, Bottom Brian May, Boys Kissing, Cows, Domestic Fluff, Goats, Horses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Sex, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John received a letter the day he turned 19 that a distant relative had died, and left a small goat farm to him. His parents urged him to go move into the new land, saying that an experience like that is valued.However, John is more interested in the group of cowboys across the dirt road.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

John huffed as he stepped into the homey farm house, the sun peering in through the open windows. It was a gorgeous little house, like a little cottage. The walls were a soft cream color, but they had oak shelves that matched the floor. There was a mantel with a fireplace beneath it in the living room. There was an old couch left in the living room, which needed a thorough cleaning but was still in well condition.

His parents helped him move in, insisting that this would be a wonderful experience for him, and as a 19 year old despite to be away from his parents, he agreed to go. 

If only his parents hadn't forgot about a family gathering after delivering his things.

They had rushed off as soon as they had just dropped off his things, and that's why he was struggling to pull his mattress along to the door. 

"Excuse me? You need some help?" 

John looked up from the mattress to see a blond man, wearing a cowboy hat, smile at him. He laughed nervously as he nodded. 

"Yeah, my parents were going to help, but..." 

"Don't worry about it, let me help you out."

The mystery cowboy helped John move his things into the house, helping him out with the bigger things. He never took off his hat though, which made John giggle slightly. He was a cute boy, and he couldn't have been much older than John himself. 

"So, are you ever going to tell me your name?" John asked, smiling awkwardly as the cowboy helped him with a box of kitchenware, setting it on the counter. The blonde raised his eyebrows before laughing slightly, nodding. 

"Sorry, must have not have realized I didn't tell you. Roger Taylor," Roger stuck his hand out, offering a shake. John took his hand with a smile. 

"John Deacon, I just inherited this place." 

Roger whistled lowly, smiling at John as he leaned against the counter. He couldn't help it, this boy obviously had no idea how to take care of a farm. His hands were to soft, and not to mention his boots. Those were a dead give away.

"The goats are outback," Roger said, tipping his head toward the back door, "lady before you was real sweet. She kept good care of them, and left a good amount of feed for you. If you need anymore, I'm right across the road." 

John nodded, smiling brightly. Roger huffed before straightening his hat, standing up properly, and patting the younger boys shoulder. 

"I'll see you around, city boy." 

As Roger left, closing the door behind himself, John couldn't help but squeal as soon as he was alone. Roger was so handsome, with those gorgeous baby blue eyes and wide smile.

John knew he was gay, no doubt there, but this feeling was something entirely new.

.....

John stood in the backyard, staring as a small herd of goats approached him. They barely came up to his knees and were all sorts of colors. Most were either all black or all brown, but one goat with a brown and white coat approached him. Something seemed off about that giant, maybe the fact that its stomach was huge. John gasped as he realized.

"Are you pregnant?!" John exclaimed, crouching down and cupping the goats face. The goat didn't react, she just let out a bleat in his face. He couldn't help but laugh as he scratched the top of her head. 

He pulled away from the pregnant nanny¹, heading to over where he was told the feed was. He opened the container and saw it. Mostly pellets with oats mixed in, which made sense to him. He picked up the scoop that was beside the container and got a full scoop, throwing it out across his yard. He smiled as the goats started to nibble at the feed. 

His attention was pulled as he heard some hollering near by. He rounded to the front of the house where he saw Roger, the cowboy from before, ontop of a gorgeous horse. He was smiling as he rounded cattle, pushing them towards the barn on their property. Beside him on the ground was a dog, which John assumed was a herding animal. 

He must have been caught staring because Roger waved his hat, smiling even wider. John felt his cheeks heat up, waving back at the older man only to be surprised with a headbutt to his knee. He looked down to see a billy², who bleated at him loudly. John could hear Roger laugh good naturedly before riding off to push the cows towards the barn for the night. John looked that way one last time before looking back at the goat. 

"Do you think he's cute?" John asked the animal, which gave him no response. He laughed softly before turning back towards the back yard to finish up feeding the goats. 

.....

John sighed as he laid in bed that night. He was exhausted from moving and from taking care of his new livestock. He stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This is a new beginning of sorts, an experience that he'll never forget. Now, if only he wasn't crushing on his neighbor, that would be wonderful. 

It wasn't like he was repressed. He knew he liked guys for a while now, but this was so different. He'd heard horror stories from how queer people were treated in rural areas. Roger seemed nice enough, but what if he was homophobic? 

John groaned as he shoved his face into his pillows. But Roger was too cute to be homophobic, maybe he's bisexual? Or flexible? Oh, God, John hopes so, because he wants to kiss him and he's just met him.

.....

As Roger laid down that night, his two lovers on each of his sides, he yawned. Brian was still up with the light on and reading a book, and Freddie was sketching something in his sketchbook.

"I met this cute kid today," Roger said, which made both Freddie and Brian stoo their activites. "Moved into that cute goat farm, he's from the city."

Freddie smiled, laughing softly as he looked at Roger. "How could you have known? You just met him," he said as he set his sketchbook and pencil off to the side. Roger shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"His hands were too soft to be from the country," Roger reasoned, "and had boots on that had a hell of at least four inches!" Brian laughed at that, marking the page he was on in his book and turnt off the lamp. 

"City boy moves onto a goat farm? Why would he ever do a thing like that?" Brian questioned as he laid down beside Roger, nuzzling into his neck. 

Roger hummed, shrugging slightly as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Brian's hair. He felt Freddie wrap his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. 

"We'll find out soon enough, for now let's get some rest," Freddie murmured softly, "goodnight, my darlings." 

"G'night Fred. G'night Bri."

"Night, Roger. Night, Freddie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹nanny, also known as a doe, is a female goat.  
> ²billy, also known as a buck, is a male goat.  
> \-----
> 
> Whew, that was a lot.  
> My righting goal for each chapter is 1000 words minimum, so expect that length for about each chapter.  
> I'll try and update every couple of days, that is if you all like it!!  
> Comments, kudos, any type of feedback is important to me!!  
> Tumblr: discothequeheart  
> (Yeah, the one with all the classic art! Shoot me an ask or too, I take requests!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning-  
> There is a mention of telling whether a mare is pregnant or not. If you don't know how farmers do this, you can look it up! It's a little gross, but a lot of farm life is.

John settled into farm life fairly easily. Taking care of goats wasn't very hard; feeding them once a day and spending some time with them was almost fun! He's taken a favoring toward the pregnant nanny, even giving her the name Clover. However, as a few days passed, he began to run low on feed. There were ok only about five goats on his property, but they seemed to eat more then he ever realized they could! 

This morning John decided he'd have to get more feed, and he wasn't too bothered by that. Roger had said to come over to his ranch if he needed feed, and John felt his heart flutter at the thought of talking with the pretty cowboy. 

John hummed to himself as he got ready that morning. It was about 8:30 as he got ready. He threw on a sweatshirt and pulled on a pair of jeans, shoving his phone in his back pocket. As John was going to get his shoes from the livingroom, he stopped and looked at his reflection in the small mirror in his room. His hair wasn't quite as terrible as a trainwreck, but it was pretty bad. He frowned as he went to the bathroom, finding his brush and began detangling his locks, happy once this hair flattened out. He went ahead and brushed his teeth while he was there, and put a hair tie on his wrist just incase he needed to put up his hair later on. 

As John was finally able to put his shoes in, there was a loud thud on the back door that made him jump. He went over to the door to see Clover standing there, looking up at him. 

"You can't headbutt the door everytime you want attention, you know?" John said to the goat, a hand on his hip. 

"Baa!"

John paused, as if thinking it over before shrugging. "If you say so," he said with a gentle laugh, scratching the top on her head before stepping out and feeding what was left of the pellets and oats to his little herd. 

Yawning and stretching as he finished up, John decided now was better than never to finish Roger on his cattle farm. 

.....

Roger whistled to himself as Brian checked out a mare¹. They were both pretty sure that she was carrying, but they had to make sure and that wasn't a fun process. Roger kept her calm while Brian did his thing around back. They only had the mare tied up with a lead and a halter², but she was a calm mare so they didn't really have much to worry about. 

Roger turned his head as he heard foot steps approaching. He felt himself smile widely as he saw the city boy, John, walk up his driveway. He tipped his hat at the boy, and couldn't help but think to himself how cute John was with a blush. 

"Hey, city boy, you're coming to see me already?" Roger asked as John came closer, thenyounger boy smiling and nodding. 

"You told me to come over when I was out of feed for the goats, and I'm running really low on pellets," John said, his eyes drifting to the mare, frowning as he saw a new man behind her. "Roger, what...are you doing to this horse?"

Roger raised an eyebrow, before laughing. "You've never seen a horse get a pregnancy test?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "Brian's just making sure if she's pregnant or not, we both think she is." 

"She's not in any pain?" 

"No, no pain, but she is very pregnant," the curly haired man said, Brian, "she must have breeded that thoroughbred³ you brought back a while ago." Brian was taking of glaves that seemed to go all the way to his arm, which made John slightly queasy as he walked over to them. 

"Damn, seriously? I'm sorry about that, Susie-Q," Roger said patting the horse's neck, getting a huff in response. John tilted his head slightly. 

"Seems like every type of animal in getting pregnant," John said softly, "I've got a goat that's carrying. She's huge!" 

Brian tilted his head, and John pieced together that he must be a vet that came to check the horse. "A nanny is pregnant? Well, I hope you're ready for a kid, those little cuties are a delight to raise," Brian said softly, smiling at John, before offering his hand. "Brian May, you are?" 

John hesitated before taking Brian's hand, it was just inside a horse, but he told himself to get over it before shaking Brian's hand. 

"John Deacon, I just moved across the road," John explained and he felt his heart thump. Brian had the gentlest hands for someone his size, and for some reason that made John weak in the knees. 

Roger cleared his throat, shooting a mischievous smile at Brian before looking back at John. The younger man stepped out of it, he must have been staring before he turned to Roger, dropping Brian's hand. 

"Let me get city boy some feed, could you take Susie-Q back to her stall?" Roger asked, giving Brian a quick kiss as the taller man nodded. 

John felt his heart drop, staring at the both of them, and immediately felt guilty as Roger looked back at him. He must have looked disgusted or something because Roger frowned before walking off, calling him to follow. 

John felt guilt pool in his gut as he followed Roger, looking down at his shoes. The air felt awkward and heavy now as Roger got a bag of feed for him. 

"Never seen a pair of queers before?" Roger asked as he sat the bag of feed next to John's feet. "I would have thought since you're from the city you'd be a bit more open minded." 

"No, no I am open minded!" John quicky defended, "it just caught me off guard, I guess. I'm gay too, you know, it just caught me off guard. I've heard a lot of horror stories of how rural people treat people like is"

Roger paused, looking up at John before smiling. "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," he said, patting John's shoulder, "I was just making sure that you weren't bad news, is all. Can you carry the feed?"

As John walked down the drive way, bag of feed in his arms, he couldn't help but groan internally. He must have looked like an idiot, he reasoned, he must have looked so stupid. He really only hope that embarrassing moments like this were few and far between, but knowing his luck, he doubted that it would happen like that. 

.....

"He's cute," Brian said as he sat down at the dinner table, pulled his hair back into a low bun so that it wouldn't get in the way. Roger nodded, stretching back in his own chair. 

"I hope you two aren't leaving me for some city slicker," Freddie said jokingly as he sat down, a cup of tea in his hands, "when will I get to meet this precious little city boy?" 

Roger shrugged, yawning as he took off his hat and set it on the table. "We can always invite him over for dinner? Think he'll like vegetarian lasagna?" Freddie giggled at that and Brian frowned.

"That lasagna is good, Roger, and you know it!" 

"There's no meat, it's just cheese and noodles!" 

"Ladies, ladies, please, calm yourselves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹a female horse  
> ²this is a piece of equipment used for when horses are being lead around, please look it up! It's hard to describe.  
> ³a breed of horse. It can technically refer to any pure breed of horse, however in this story it refers to a specific breed.  
> \--  
> I'll be honest, I wasn't planning on updating this so soon, but couple of commented that my first chapter got made me want to write more!!  
> I've decided to make Brian the vet of the ranch, i thought it would be fitting.  
> Comments, kudos, any feedback is super helpful and encouraging!  
> Tumblr : discothequeheart


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets invited to dinner.

Roger grumbled as his alarm went off. Five o'clock in the morning was a wretched time to wake up every day, but he knew he had too. He pulled himself away from Freddie and Brian, getting up and shuffling around to get dressed.

He paused. He wanted to ask John to dinner today, so he should probably wear something nice. At least that's what he thought he should do. So instead of a t-shirt, he picked out a red flannel shirt. He put it on and tucked it into his jeans before pulling on a belt. He whistled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out, then took his hate off the shelf and put it on. 

He went down stares and slipped his boots on, making sure that his denims didn't get stuck inside of them. He put on a cup of coffee before staring outside. The sun was just rising, which meant the cows were waking up too. He sighed as he poured himself a cup, drinking it before heading out to do the daily chores. 

.....

John woke up around nine in the morning, and he struggled to get out of bed and get dressed. Staying in bed just seemed so much better than getting up and waking up. But he didn't have the choice to stay in bed all day anymore, because he could hear Clover banging on the back door, demanding that someone pay attention to her. 

As John opened the door, Clover tried to push him along by knocking her head against his shins lightly. John opened the new bag of feed. It was a bit different, more oats than pellets, but he trusted that Roger gave him the right stuff. After all, the blond had been taking care of animals a lot longer than John. 

John threw a few scoops of feed into the yard, smiling at the animals. They made him feel important, which on it's own my sound sad, but it wasn't. It was like he had a purpose other than surviving. 

"Are you busy?" 

John nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to where the voice had come from. Roger was there leaning against the side of the house with his hat on. 

"Well, no, I was just finishing up," he said, smiling as he put the feed scoop back with the bag, walking over to Roger, "why do you ask?" 

Roger looked more handsome than usual. Maybe it was the belt, or maybe the shirt, but John guessed it was just Roger in general. John didn't know why the cowboy made him weak in the knees. He'd only just met him, but every part of him wanted to wrap his arms around the blondes neck and kiss him until his face turned blue. The younger boy would never do that, of course, Roger was obviously taken by Brain. 

God, Brian was so different. He was so cute, with long curly hair and long legs. He was so tall, taller than John and that made him want to get on his knees. Plus he sounded unbelievably kind and gentle-

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner? Brian is making us this vegetarian lasagna and it's pretty alright," Roger said before smiling and winking, "don't tell him I told you that though."

John laughed softly, nodding. "I'd love to have dinner with you and Brian! You two are too nice to me." Roger scratched the back of his head almost sheepishly. 

"Well, you see, there's one more," Roger explained, and John's eyebrows shot up, "his name is Freddie, we love him too, y'know? If you're not comfortable with that, you don't have to come."

John paused before smiling and shaking his head. "Why would it bother me? As long as you're happy, what have I got to say about it?" Roger raised his eyebrows before smiling patting John's shoulder. John couldn't stop smiling, his face heating up slightly at the contact. 

"That's wonderful, John. Come on down around, eh let's say, six?" 

"Sounds good! I'll see you there!"

.....

John stood in the mirror of the bathroom, staring at himself. He had just gotten out of the shower and dried himself off. He wanted to look his best for this dinner, even if he didn't have a shot with any of them.

He brushed out his hair after shuffling his playlist, turning the volume up on his phone. He brushed his hair quickly, listening as Dolly Parton blared from his phone. He paused before decided to put his hair in a loose braid, which was tricky by himself, but with perseverance anything is possible. 

It took him about half and hour to braid his hair, but after that came the outfit. John had been on a couple of dates but this was always the hardest part. He landed on wearing a too-big sweater. It was about 3 sizes too big and the prettiest shade of maroon. Aa for pants, he found a black pair of skinny jeans, which made his ass look great, if you asked him. 

John took a deep breath as he looked at the clock. 5:55. He better head on over.

.....

Freddie hummed as he brewed a pot of tea, wanting enough for their guest as well as everyone else. He set the table earlier and watched as Roger paced back and forth. 

"Is he really that pretty that you're pacing?" Freddie asked, a soft laugh escaping him as he stopped Roger and pulled him into a hug, "you've got to calm down, darling, it's just a boy."

"He is pretty, though," Brian said as he set the lasagna on the table. He wore his favorite button up and dress pants. "He's got such pretty hair, too."

"Well, if he's really that cute, I suppose I'll just fall for him too?" Freddie ask, making both Brian and Roger nod.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Roger raced to it, opening it with a smile. He took off his hat and stepped to the side to let John inside. 

"John, this is Freddie, my other partner," Roger said with an almost nervous voice, "he's Brian's partner too." 

John smiled and reached out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Freddie, I'm John." Freddie raised his eyebrows, smiling with closed lips as he shook John's hand. He almost laughed because Roger was right, John's hands are too soft to be from the country.

"Its wonderful to meet you too, darling, come and sit. Tea?" Freddie asked and went to get John a cup as he nodded. Roger and Brian sat down, John following right behind them. He looked into the center of the table, tilting his head. 

"Is that the lasagna?"

Brian smiled, obviously proud of his cooking. "Yes, and its vegetarian. It's really very good, despite whatever Roger has told you about it." John laughed softly, and Roger couldn't help but notice the cute gal between his two front teeth. 

"I'm sure it's delicious, Brain," John said softly, "thank you three for inviting me to dinner, its really sweet." Roger nodded and Brian hummed. "Of course, darling," Freddie said as he came back with a cup for John, "why wouldn't we invite a cutie like you over?"

John felt his face heat up, stuttering ove this words. Freddie was gorgeous, with pretty tan skin and pretty brown eyes. Not to mention his gorgeous hair, it looked so silky. And yet, Freddie was calling him cute.

"Don't embarrass him like that, Freddie, I'm sure he knows he's got the prettiest hair we've ever seen," Roger said with a smile and a wink, making John blush even brighter. 

"Not to mention his eyes, they're beautiful," Brian said gently, smiling softly. John laughed softly, hiding his face. 

"You all are so kind," he said softly, "thank you."

.....

"He's adorable!" Freddie exclaimed as John headed home, "did you see him blush? Oh, I just want to gobble him up!" Brian nodded along with Freddie, smiling dreamily. 

"He did his hair so nice too, such a pretty braid," the curly haired man said with a gentle laugh, "do you think he did that just for us?"

"You guys are so weak to a pretty face, you know that?" Roger asked, and they both nodded, "but you're both right, he's lovely." 

"Do you think you could flirt with him more, Roggie?"

"What? Why me?" 

"Because he's a sucker for a pretty face too," Freddie insisted, "did you see the way he looked at us? The kid was practically star struck!"

"Over a bunch of farmers?" Brian asked. 

"Over a bunch of pretty farmers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No vocabulary for this one, but I am having absolutely way to much fun writing this! I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days sense dinner, and to say Brian missed seeing John's face was an understatement. For some reason, being around the young man made Brian's heart swell, like when he had first gotten with Roger and Freddie, yet it was very different. John wasn't as bold as Roger or Freddie. He seemed more quiet and bit awkward almost, and Brian wanted to just be around him. 

So when the brunette knocked on the door, it startled Brian. He quickly got up and opened the door, a small smile growing on his face as he looked at the younger man. 

"You're exactly who I wanted to see!" John exclaimed with a smile, clapping his hands together and Brian felt his heart melt. "I mentioned before about how there's a pregnant goat, and I was wondering if you could check up in her? She's acting pretty normal, I just worry." 

Brian nodded, waving it off. "Don't worry about it, John, I'll gladly take a look at her," he said as he stepped out of the house, "does she look far along?" John nodded and led Brian down the drive way and across the little dirt road that divided their properties. Brian already saw a few nannies in the front yard nibbling on the lawn. 

"There she is, Clover!" John clicked his tongue as a very pregnant goat approached them both. Brian laughed soft as the gost waddled over. "She's practically about to pop, John! You got the property with her like this?" John nodded and Brian hummed. 

"Well, I don't have a date to tell you, but she's close to birth from what I can tell," Brian said a hand on his hip as he lent down and pat Clover's head, "she's healthy, I can already tell." 

John smiled and crouched, scratching Clover as if she was a dog. "You like goats?" Brian asked, taking a hair band off his wrist and pulling his curly hair back into a ponytail. John nodded. "I thought that I wouldn't, but I adore them."

Brian smiled wider. John was cute and he liked animals. He felt like it couldn't get better than this. 

.....

John began to hang out with his neighbors a lot more often, with Clover by his side too. Freddie had taken a liking to here, and that's how John ended up where he is now, helping Freddie make a little scarf for the goat. The older man was apparently very talented with needle and thread, having made several of Roger's saddles, and fixing up Brian's shirts when one ripped during an examination.

"You really don't have to do this, Freddie, she's just a goat you know," John laughed softly, smiling up at Freddie, "she'll probably just eat it." 

"Nonsense, she's pregnant and deserves to look her best," Freddie insisted, taking out a length of a gorgeous blue fabric, "isn't that right, darling? You want to look gorgeous?" 

Clover bleated at him, headbutting his knee. "See? She loves it!" Freddie exclaimed, laughing softly, smiling as he cut off a section of fabric. John felt his heart flutter. Freddie really had a lovely smile, and he looked so happy. 

"You have a beautiful smile," John murmured, crossing his arms almost nervously. Freddie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. 

"Are you just saying that to be nice?" Freddie asked, a hint of humor in his voice. John shook his head, chewing on his lip slightly. 

"I really do just think you're pretty," John said, shifting in his feet. He felt embarrassed now, like he brought up something he shouldn't have. However, before he could doubt himself more, Freddie missed his cheek. John couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him, his eyes opening wide. 

"You're sweet, John," Freddie said softly, kissing the corner of John's lips. The younger man could feel his face burning up, his cheeks turning into a angry red color. However, he didn't let that get the best of him. He nervously gave Freddie a kiss on the lips, not sure what was okay or not. Freddie missed back, both of them closing their eyes as they stood there.

"Ow!" John broke away as Clover ran into his knees harder than before, making it hurt. John felt himself blush before a laugh escaped him, followed by Freddie's laughter. It wasn't awkward, and John was incredibly thankful for that. They continued on with making Clover's scarf as if this was normal, and John wanted this to be the normal. He wouldn't mind kisses from Freddie. 

.....

"You won't believe what happened today," Freddie said as he sat down at the dinner table, tea in hand. Roger paused as he took a bite of baked potato, raising his eyebrows. Brian even paused his reading to look up at the eldest man. 

"Well? What is it?" Roger asked, putting up his cup to take a sip of his own tea. 

"John really does have the soft lips."

Roger choked, and began coughing. Brian raised his eyebrows and talked over Roger's coughing fit. "You kissed him? How was it like?" 

"Well, he was very nervous at first, but I think he warmed up to it after a while," Freddie said, taking a sip of his tea, "he's too cute, Brian. I just want to cuddle him for hours and never get up." 

"That's no fair! I met him first," Roger insisted, frowning at Freddie. "You should have been quicker to kiss then, Roger. Really, it's not that hard."

"I'll just have to invite him into the barn then, introduce him to Cosmo Rocks," Roger said, taking a bite of potato, "do you think he likes horses?"

"Everyone likes horses," Brian said going back to his reading, "and don't chew with your mouth full, Roger."

"Shut up, Brian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is took longer because my page refreshed and I lost all of my work, but it's alright! 
> 
> Also I'm resisting the urge to just turn this into porn but. I am a weak person so the rating may change,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags and the rating, make sure to check them.

Brian yawned, running a hand over his face as he woke up. He looked over to the clock, 7:34 am. Roger was already out feeding and Freddie was still asleep next to him. He carefully slipped out of bed, grabbing a hair tie off of the bed side table a putting his hair up.

Brian wasn't as picky as Roger or Freddie when it came to clothes. A song as he was comfortable, who really cared? He certainly didn't. With that he pulled on a t-shirt that was loose and had a stain at the bottom. He didn't plan on going anywhere or seeing anyone special, he just want to be comfortable. 

Brian didn't bother changing out of his pajama pants we he went downstairs, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake up. He got to the kitchen and make himself a cup of tea, peering out the window as he saw Roger far off on Cosmo Rocks, his horse. That horse had been a pain when Roger had brought it in. Brian had to trim his hooves and give him proper horseshoes, they had almost curled in on themselves. He doesn't know how someone would ever let an animal like Cosmo get that way. He was such a sweet horse. 

Brian sighed, closing his eyes as he took another sip of tea. He heard Freddie groan from upstairs, the older man thumping down the stairs. Brian quickly got another cup out and started to brew tea for Freddie as well. Freddie was terrible in the mornings. He was grumpy and tensed to be snarky, but as the artist picked up the tea Brian had made for him, he smiled. Brian kissed his forehead and hummed. 

"Sleep well?" Brian asked softly, running a hand through Freddie's hair. The older man hummed, nodded as he took a sip. 

"Wonderully, darling, and you?" Freddie asked, looking up at the taller man. Brian nodded, smiling. "It was good, I feel rested, too bad I don't really have any work for today."

Freddie took another sip of tea, sighing softly. "I've got to work on one of Roger's saddles today," he said, frowning, "apparently it's really worn down, but he doesn't want to get rid of it." He shrugged, finishing his tea and setting the cup in the sink, "I'll see you later love, I'm going to try and salvage what I can." 

Brian nodded, giving Freddie a quick kiss. He looked back out the window. Roger was still on Cosmo and Brian could see Flash, the Sheppard dog Roger had brought home, running around under his feet. He smiled to himself as he finished his tea, putting his cup in the sink along side Freddie's. 

.....

Brian had eventually gotten properly dressed, throwing on some jeans later in the day. He had felt the need to go outside and check on Susie-Q, the mare that had become pregnant. He didn't know why, maybe because it just something to do on a slow day. 

She was fine. Roger had put her on a specific mix of feed, which Brian was thankful for. He sighed as he leaned against her stall, nearly jumping out of his skin as Roger came up behind him. The blonde wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, humming softly. 

"You decided to get some fresh air?" Roger asked, pressing himself against Brian. He subtlety nudged Brian to press against the wall, making him huff. "Or did you come to see me?"

Brian felt himself blush as Roger practixally grinded onto his ass. "I came to check up on Susie-Q," he murmured, "don't you have work to be doing." Roger pouted, sticking his lip out as he moved his hands to Brian's ass and squeezed. Brian let out a soft whine, nearly audible. 

"I love these pants on you," Roger said casually, his hands making their way toward to unzip Brian's trousers, "but I think you would look much better without them, don't you think?" Brian couldn't help but laugh softly before gasping as Roger groped at his dick. 

"You're such a bastard," Brian murmured, biting his lip as Roger tugged his jeans and underwear down, "at least you have lube?" Roger hummed, nodding his head as he took a personal lubricant packet from his back pocket. 

"I wouldn't wanna hurt you, baby," Roger said, wrapping his hand around Brian's cock properly and jerking him. The brunette moaned, leaning against the wall and hanging his head slightly. "I love you so much," Roger mumbled, giving Brian's cock a squeeze, before focusing on stretching him. 

Brian moaned, smiling. "Love you too," he said, closing his eyes as Roger tore open the lube, squeezing onto his fingers and throwing the empty packet aside. Roger started slow with one finger, barely brushing against Brian's hole before pushing in. He could feel Brian stiffen and tense up. Roger's free hand moved to gently hold Brian's waist, his thumb rubbing in soothing circles. 

Brian took a deep breath and relaxed, moaning as Roger slipped a finger in. Roger fingered him slowly before adding another, picking up the pace. "Fuck," Brian gasped weakly as Roger brushed against his prostate, "there, please, fuck, Roger-" The blond smiled and angled his fingers accordingly, making Brian cry out and try to grip onto the wall. 

.....

John wondered into the barn. Nobody had been in the house, so he had assumed that they were in the barn. He had run out of feed again, and Clover had been acting a little strange. He had figured that Brian would be best to go to first, just to make sure that Clover was okay. 

He he walked down the main hall, he heard a cry from the other halls. John frowned, wondering if an animal had gotten hurt. He quickly walked into the other hall, covering his mouth to make sure he didn't gasp. 

Roger and Brian were, for a better lack of the word, fucking. John immediately thought to stop looking, to stop watching, and yet he couldn't. He bit his lip as he felt his own cock twitch. 

Roger pulled his hand away wiping it on his jeans, quickly unzipping his pants to pull his dick out. Brian whined, moving to look back at Roger with wide eyes. "Hurry up, Roger," he murmured, spreading his legs slightly and bracing himself. Roger huffed and spit into his hand, slicking his cock up. Brian moaned lowly as he felt the blunt head of Roger's dick press against him and push inside, making him moan loudly. Roger barely gave him anytime to adjust, quickly pulled out and thrusting back in, punching a moan out of Brian. 

John had kept his hands over his mouth, taking a few steps back before turning. He felt the color drain from his face as he laid his eyes on Freddie, the older man crossing his arms with a soft smile, as if nothing wrong was going on. 

"They're hot aren't they? I'm really lucky," Freddie whispered, stepping forward and giving John a kiss. The younger man blushed even brighter, his eyes fluttering as Freddie pulled away to whisper in his ear. "It'd be embarrassing if they knew you were watch, wouldn't it? You don't want to get caught do you?" John shook his head quickly, murmuring an apology. Freddie kissed his cheek. 

"You're alright, darling, no need to worry about it," Freddie murmured, "how about you come up to the house for a cup of tea? Maybe we could...talk things over?" John felt like Freddie was most certainly alluding to something that wasn't talking at all, but he nodded. He could still hear Roger and Brian going at it as he followed Freddie to the house. 

Brian moaned, his eyes closed tight and his mouth hanging open as Roger wrecked him, one hand pulling his hair and the other around his dick. "M'close, so close, please," Brian started to babble, his moans increasing as he came closer and closer to the edge. Roger was grunting behind him, his thrusts become quick and deep. 

Brian came with a shout, his vision blurring as his entire body tensed up. Roger groaned and pressed his forehead to Brian's back, his thrusts becoming shallow as he became closer and closer. Brian whined, reaching back to grab at Roger as it started to become to much. The blond grabbed onto Brian's hand and gave it a squeeze, sinking in and shuddering as he came, panting before slipping out. 

"I'm never letting you fuck me in the barn again," Brian murmured, looking at his hands which had a splinter in it. Roger laughed moving to turn Brian and give him a proper and over do kiss. "You'll be fine, baby," he said kissing Brian's cheek, "you're tough." Brian smiled and gave Roger a kiss in return, before pinching his arm. 

"You're carrying me too the house." 

"But you're heavy!"

"You just had your dick in my ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author can have a bit of porn, as a treat.  
> This smut was probably a bit sudden but. I'm horny and in quarantine.  
> Tumblr: discothequeheart

**Author's Note:**

> ¹nanny, also known as a doe, is a female goat.  
> ²a Male goat, also known as a buck
> 
> \-----
> 
> Whew, that was a lot.  
> My righting goal for each chapter is 1000 words minimum, so expect that length for about each chapter.  
> I'll try and update every couple of days, that is if you all like it!!  
> Comments, kudos, any type of feedback is important to me!!  
> Tumblr: discothequeheart  
> (Yeah, the one with all the classic art! Shoot me an ask or too, I take requests!)


End file.
